Honor to the Hawkeye
by SilentWhisper01
Summary: AU Riza Hawkeye runs away from her home to join the Emperial Army in her grandfather's stead. Under the impression that she is a male how is Riza going to keep her secret, much less survive with only the help of a..cricket and lizard? Royai  Mulan based
1. Introduction Part I

**_Disclaimer; I don't own the Mulan related theme by Disney or the Cast of Full Metal Alchemist sadly TT-TT woe me. _**

The sound of rain echoed throughout the great hall leaving the Emperor in a quiet state of thought, absorbing the news of the attacks on the wall that cut Amestris off from other countries and ensured their security as a nation. He listened intently as the General Bradley relayed the message his voice grave at delivering such unfortunate news to the head of the nation.

"It seems our time is limited far worse than I could have imagined.." the Emperor murmured as he willed the Generals away his eyes grave as he took in his fair hall and the destruction that would fall upon it.

"Your majesty if I may add-" The thin man cleverly hidden behind the throne announced his slanted eyes watching the Emperor closely.

"Not now Yoki," The man demanded sending the smaller man shrinking and mumbling his brush moving rapidly across the paper that he held with precautious in his hands. The blonde man sighed as his fingers traced over the crown upon his head, caressing the delicate red stone his mind a thousand miles and thousands years away.

* * *

Rays of golden sunlight crept in past the curtains as the sun began its ascent in the horizon lighting up the face of a blonde youth her mind obviously caught in slumber and dreams. With the sudden light lighting her face she scrunched her nose in distaste before maneuvering sideways and pulling the woolen blanket over her head and slipping once more into a half awaken state of mind as she willed herself to sleep once more. As she slowly began slipping back into her deep slumber the call of the blatant rooster resounded throughout the small space shocking the young blonde from her half awaken state and sending her reeling through the air.

As gravity took its effect she landed painfully on the floor her woolen blanket wound about her ankles. _Damn bird, _she thought bitterly as a low hiss escaped her lips, her mind immediately brought into the view the sweet sight of her shooting the thing down with an arrow and silencing it forever. Reaching for the blanket wound about her feet she prepared to once again attempt to return to slumber. Pushing herself up on her toes she smiled to herself ignoring the nagging feeling that persistent echoed at the base of her mind. Flopping onto the bed she settled into the covers when suddenly the persistent thought hit her and drove away all remnants of sleep. Her eyes quickly widened in realization, it was the 17th of May, and the day she was to meet her match maker.

Cursing loudly she jumped off the bed, she was never late never! Sliding onto her knees began to scramble through pages on the floor; _notes Riza come on notes, notes…._ Her hands swept underneath her bed blindly as she groped for the important pages. Her insides churned in annoyance as she thought of the pointless material she had to study and recite for the old coon to tell her she was a 'worthy bride' and just how screwed she would be without them as reference.

After several minutes of searching she felt her hands collide with crumpled paper, _success!_ Pulling the pages free she looked them over and sighed in relief. Bounding up onto her heals she quickly made her way to the desk positioned by her small bed and transferred the notes onto her arm, _no harm in a few cheat notes right?_

"Refined, Delicate, Polite, Grace, Obedience-," She dipped her brush into the ink finishing the note one her arm "Punctual." Riza feeling that she had copied enough of the notes she blew on her skin willing the thick ink to dry quickly a smirk traced upon her thin lips. Dropping the brush she quickly rushed out through the doorway whistling her eyes searching quickly for-

She felt her feet make contact with something soft and furry and felt herself tumble forward landing with a resounding _thunk_ in the bags of corn seed pressed up against the wall. Hayate looked up eying his master with care before jumping onto his feet and tackling his master, his tongue repeatedly licking the blonde girls face.

"Hayate," she said smiling knowingly, "come here puppy puppy," she called as she reach behind the door and pulled out a contraption of a stick with a bone loosely tied at the end of it. Quickly attaching the small bag of seed she pulled a knife free of her waist and popped a thin hole in the base of the bag. Smiling she waved the dangling bone on the stick in from of Hayate who quickly began captivated.

"Ready boy? Set, go!" Letting the string loose she watched as the bone dangled in front of the dog and as he jumped forward after the bone. Quickly the dog had zoomed out of the house and out into the yard sending bouts of chickens in a scurry.

Brushing her hands together Riza smiled in victory as she hurried back to her room in attempt to make up for her tardiness. Quickly grabbing a common dress she slid it on and slipped out the stables hoping with all her might that her mother's anger would be contained if she arrived only a few minutes late. Lord knew Izumi's temper when it came to tardiness, and Riza merely hoped she survived the wrath of her mother's gaze. _Of all days to sleep in, _she thought in annoyance, _it had to be the one that determined my future._

* * *

Sitting before the altar Pinako had bowed her head in prayer, in hopes that her ancestors would lead her grand-daughter down a righteous and wondrous path, one that would lead to prosperity for her. But as it comes in the elderly she had let her mind slip off in the middle of prayer. Her mouth set in a definite line as she thought of her families future and further more of Riza's sister, Winry's, future.

Suddenly though she heard the sounding of barking and jumped in shock as Hayate rushed through the altar sending chicken feed flying everywhere before crashing helplessly into the altar knocking himself out cold. He was quickly followed by squawking hens who landed soundlessly and pecked at chicken feed mindlessly ignoring the stunned look on the old woman's face, we're screwed she thought as she fell backwards onto her butt her eyes glancing at the multiple altars. So screwed.

* * *

"Where is that damn girl?" Izumi seethed, her eyes watched the busy roads but no signs of her adopted daughter arose.

"Oh ho! Hold your temper she'll arrive soon enough." Grumman responded a fan placed in front of his face, and a sneaky grin growing. Izumi felt a prominent piece of sweat descend down her face, of all days her father found it appropriate to _cross-dress_, she let a dejected sigh escape her lips, it was hopeless.

"Now to give the girl a little luck," Grumman murmured as he pulled out a small cage with what appeared to be a cricket inside it, "lord knows she's going to need it. Well let's give it a go." Closing his eyes Grumman stepped out into the busy street. Ignoring his daughter's terror filled shouts, and made his way across it a small grin on his face as he hummed mindlessly as multiple collisions began to occur behind him.

Turning around he smiled in delight and in his most high pitched voice he yelled, "Oh ho! The critter's lucky alright!" The cricket in fear it seemed passed out his small soul floating above his body in terror.

"Mother!" looking up Izumi met eyes with a disheveled Riza, as she slid off her horse, "I overslept, I don't know what came over me-"

"Quiet," Izumi growled, "We've got less than an hour so move your ass so we can get you cleaned up." Riza nodded her head in understanding as Izumi pushed her into the parlor, and as Grumman followed behind swinging the poor cricket back and forth a knowing grin plastered on his face.

The poor cricket held to the bars desperately, resisting the urge to call out to his brother, _oh we sure have done it now trying to get our bodies back._

**_Author's Note: So what did you think? I think the collision of Mulan and Full Metal Alchemist could prove to be highly entertaining. Pardon any grammar mistakes and such seeing as I didn't get to completely proofread it *sweatdrops* Well please review! OH and a virtual cookie to anyone who can guess who that last hint is going to develope into, poor cricket. ;P till next time. Tschau._**


	2. Introduction Part II

**_Disclaimer; I don't own the Mulan related theme by Disney or the Cast of Full Metal Alchemist sadly TT-TT woe me. _**

**_Thanks to all three of my reviewers! It's really appreciated, generally I would respond to each review but I have little time sorry! Also if you listen to "honor to us all" whilst reading i think it helps portray the scenes *nods* Enjoy!_**

Stepping into the small room Riza felt a sudden anticipation about her as an elderly woman draped in a long Kimono came around the corner her wrinkled eyes scanning her carefully.

"This is what you give me to work with," The woman smiled shoving the girl inside and pulling at the multiple ties on her dress, "Well honey I've seen worse." Kicking Riza with far from little force she went spiraling into a tub of water, spilling its contents over the side and into the floor.

"We're going to turn this Sows ear into a silk purse." As she skipped away Riza took in a startled breath the water was freezing. Glancing at her mother Izumi only narrowed her eyes before crossing her arms and promptly stating "Well if you would have crawled your ass out of bed at the right time it would have been warm, so don't bitch." At this Riza moaned and sunk deeper into the water this was turning out to be lovely morning.

Suddenly though her body warmed as hot water was dumped over her head and the strange little old woman continued to narrate in her sing song voice. "We'll have you washed and dried," She dumped several variations of shampoo on Riza's head and began scrubbing, "Primmed and polished til you glow with pride, just my recipe for instant bride, you'll bring honor to us all."

The woman once again trotted away leaving Riza in a state of astonishment at the woman's light happy tone, she watched as she bounded away her tiny feet moving with speed and her round body following gracefully. Izumi grabbed Riza's wrist immediately drawing her attention as shock went through her system, trying to pull her wrist away discreetly Izumi immediately took note of her daughters struggle.

_Don't flip my wrist, don't flip it-_ But it was already too late as Izumi had turned her wrist over to scrub it and scrunched her face up in disbelief at the carelessly scribbled notes on her arm.

"Riza I don't even know why I'm asking but what's this?" She turned the blonde's wrist towards her causing a wry grin to come across Riza's face, two acts against her character in one day waking up late and cheating, it wasn't her brightest shining moment.

"Notes for when I forget something," She replied innocently as Izumi dropped her wrist and moaned, grabbing her head in frustration.

"Hold this," Grumman murmured passing a flushed cricket to a startled Izumi whom was watching her father in disbelief, "Looks like we'll need more luck than I thought." At this Riza exchanged a look with her mother as she sunk herself further into the water her face heating up from embarrassment of her grandfather's presence and his attire.

Grumman's once plain pant suit had been replaced by a bright green kimono speckled with a pink waist band making his appearance stand out even more so. His head was coated it what looked like braided sheep's wool and his face painted with geisha make-up, it was a sight for the ages. Apparently in the ruckus he had managed to sneak in to 'help' with Riza's preparation, the girl was speechless.

In the same instance both woman looked away from one another they shouted in unison;

"FATHER OUT!"

"GRANDFATHER OUT!"

At this the old man cringed as he shrunk back laughing nervously, "Oh look gowns!" at this he scurried away leaving both woman looking at him with disbelief.

They had migrated over to a side room, Riza's long hair had been dried and allowed to follow freely about her shoulders as well as she had adorned an under gown. Surrounding her were several women, including her mother fussing over her, Riza internally rolled her eyes as she watched the woman carefully, _is this really my future? _She thought distantly listening to the woman giggle and fuss like children.

She was snapped from her ravine though as one of the ones voice's cut through her thoughts as if to reassure her of her thoughts, "Wait and see," She hummed pulling her hair into her hands and twisting it forcedly, "when we're through-"

Another woman quickly tied a silk ribbon around the knot giggling as she finished the other woman's thought "Boys will gladly go to war for you." She then heard a chorus of whispers meet her ears about how pretty she was from the adults and snide comments coming from the other girls preparing, their faces scrunched up in jealously. At this Riza sighed, _what's the point of beauty?_

"With good fortune," Izumi murmured as she tilted her daughters head up looking into her deep hazel eyes, her once hard eyes suddenly soft.

"And a great hair do!" the random women screeched in delight, running amuck. Izumi smiled sadly.

"You'll bring honor to us all."

"A girl can bring her family great honor in one way," Riza heard some of the women mumbling sending her wary glances, they knew of her past and her unlady like tendencies, "By striking a good match and this could be the day." ," At this the blonde internally rolled her eyes.

"Men want girls with good taste," A tall woman draped in thick fabric scorned her eyes sour as she watched Riza fumble with the jewels in her ears.

"Calm, obedient," Another chided as she wrapped a final accent piece of cloth about Riza's waist, "who work fast paced." Riza sighed as she glanced around looking for her mother, both she and her grandfather had disappeared mere moments before leaving her to the women and her own thoughts.

"With good breeding and a tiny waist," the first smiled as she pulled the cloth extremely tight around Riza's waist making her jump and gasp. _Can't breathe, can't breathe- "_you'll bring honor to us all."

"We all must serve our emperor who guards us from the Huns, a man by bearing arms, a girl by bearing sons." As the woman droned on Riza followed closely behind her mind whirling with the mixed emotions that were running through her head, it was unfair that her life was doomed to this just because of her birth right.

As she made her way down the winding road she watched as other families prepared their girls for the judgment of the matchmaker, it sickened Riza. Stumbling slightly on her gown Riza almost knocked into a pair of old men playing a game of chess. It peaking her interest she stopped and watched the bigger man had the smaller ones king cornered by a knight and by the look on his face victory was eminent.

Stepping forward Riza paid little attention to the surprised stares that the men sent her way. Smirking Riza positioned the rook in an according fashion, checkmating the bigger man. The little man whistled in disbelief and laughed holding out his hand to collect his prize and nodding his thanks to the young girl. Riza smiled before waving and continuing towards the far building her mind eased slightly.

She watched the people as the milled about mindlessly working a system un-faltered, each their own vital piece to the system. Not a one concerned with the ethics that were put in place because of what one man deemed correct, she resisted the urge to laugh at the obscene logic of it all. How was it fair every other woman got a chance at life and choosing, but she, because of circumstance had to become a bride? She shook her head, all of the women were envious of her so called opportunity yet somehow she knew if she could give it away in an instant she would.

As a child Riza had always been outlandish for a girl of her standing. While most children got to go play out in the fields she had been forced to stay in and study the ways of a lady of royal blood, just to ensure her families prosperity. Her Grandfather had once been a high standing General in the army but after his sons fall from grace by refusing to follow in his father's stead, the name Hawkeye had lost all creditability, leaving it to her to be raised a potential bride for a high paying social man to make her his bride and once again reinstate her family's name.

Her thoughts stopped though when she saw a little girl chasing boys screaming at them to return her doll on the threat of blood. Riza chuckled at the girls' spirit and quickly plucked the dolls from the boy's hands and passed it to the girl winking.

At this the girl stopped and stared, obviously captivated by seeing a royal bride so closely, she felt her cheeks heat up before bowing her head and muttering her thanks before taking after the two boys again.

"When we're through, you can't fail." The woman dipped the brush gently into the red ink and brought it up to Riza's lips coloring them as such, "Like a Lotus bloom, soft and pale." Dropping said brush she picked up another and quickly lined Riza's eyes with black. Sitting back the woman observed her work and in praise finished, "how could any fellow say no sale, you'll bring honor to us all."

Opening her eyes Riza found herself staring into a strangers face, but the Hazel eyes were familiar. As she looked into the mirror she was taken about by her sudden alteration in appearance it was astounding by all accounts. There was only one slight alteration she needed though, wetting her finger with her lips she carefully pulled on loose strand of blonde hair free and let it fall down her face. _They can't completely bind me. _

"Well this definitely an improvement from your normal appearance," Izumi smirked as she approached her daughter taking in her finished appearance. "You're ready."

"Not yet!" Grumman shouted with a high voice and ended in an awkward laughter as he rounded the corner his hands loaded with bouts of random crap. Stuffing an apple in Riza's mouth he began ranting in his fake feminine voice.

"An apple for serenity," He giggled slightly as he placed a smooth stone in Riza's waist band, "A pendant for balance." After this he backed away smiling, and pulled out a thin strand of rare jade beads he slipped then around her neck his fingers quickly closely the necklace. "Beads of jade for beauty, you must proudly show it."

"Now add our cricket just for luck," Pulling Riza's waist band up in the back he carefully put the cage underneath it and hid it, not noticing the terrified glaze that had come across said crickets face, "and even you can't blow it."

Opening the door Riza quickly exited the building brandishing her blue umbrella and sending a final glance towards her family, her mismatched odd family, before closing her eyes and rushing to join the other few chosen girls standing clustered near the building, each waiting their turn to face their future head on.

_Ancestor's hear my plea, _Riza thought desperately, _help me not to make a fool of me, and to not uproot my family tree,_ she thought of her youngest sister and her father's grave stone, _keep my grandfather standing strong. _

As she approached the group she heard them whispering amongst themselves, nervousness obviously dominating their thoughts.

"Scarier than the undertaker!" One girl exclaimed looking at the others with wide doe eyes, her hands wringing together in a nervous motion.

"We're meeting our matchmaker!" One said excitedly, jumping slightly her painted face breaking into a wide grin as they were each directed to create a line to take them to the matchmaker's home.

"Destiny guard our girls, and our future as it fast unfounds," she heard an old woman praying as she watched each girl carefully, "please look kindly on these cultured pearls, each a perfect porcelain doll."

At hearing this Riza felt her stomach churn as she walked in time with the other girls their heads suddenly rising in pride and stance; she quickly followed after hoping to not stick out too sorely.

"Please bring honor to us, please bring honor to us," the girl in front of her chanted, her fingers crossed behind her back, "please bring honor to us all." Lining up accordingly the woman who led them motioned for the girls to bow and pull their umbrellas free. Each girl did so and waited for what felt like an eternity before the doors from the home burst open suddenly and a sharp and unpleasant voice met their ears.

"Hawkeye, Riza." At this Riza jumped and stood, saluting, as well as shouting, "Here."

"Speaking without permission." The woman drawled scribbling on her pad, Riza felt herself grinding her teeth as she glared daggers at the woman. Twisting her umbrella in her hands she felt the thin wood snap underneath her anger as she slipped up the steps her mouth caught in a prominent frown.

As the door slammed shut, Izumi smacked her forehead as Grumman stuck his tongue out before stating loudly and earning a nervous laugh from the crowd and girls, "Who twisted her big ass pansies in a bunch?"

Riza felt like a piece of meat on display as the broad woman walked about her, examining her, Riza resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she kept them locked with the wall waiting for the judgment to pass.

"You're scrawny," the fat woman stated clicking her tongue, "You won't bear any sons for the Royal line." At this Riza pointedly glared at the woman before she turned around and Riza immediately snapped back to her nonchalant pose, _Winry, this is for Winry. _

"Recite the qualities that of which the Royal bloodline requires in a bride." At this Riza smirked and flipped out a fan quickly and peered down at her arm, and felt herself panic slightly, the ink had smeared when her mother had washed her arm.

"Obedience of the greatest power, beauty of a lotus bloom, calm and steady as the flowing stream," She lifted the fan searching desperately for the last part of the phrase, it was smeared "and try not to be a bitch…" she saw her fatal flaw in the slight alteration of the text and quickly remedied, "and for no man shall she switch." At this the broad woman was taken aback and quickly snatched Riza's wrist and plucked the fan from her hands.

Flipping it over twice she handed the fan back to the blonde, the words hid cleverly under the woman's grip of Riza's arm. Dragging her, the woman forced Riza into her seat before sitting down with a large thump. Drawing her hands up the woman began tracing lines about her face leaving Riza staring in disbelief as the woman instructed her to pour the tea.

"Now pour the tea with grace and tranquility," as she drew out the last syllable of the word she traced a thick black line above her lip giving off the impression of a mustache, and leaving Riza to miss the cup and pour the tea on the table as she watched the woman mutilate her own face. Catching her mistake Riza carefully repositioned the pot as she watched the large woman stand and turn, her eyes fixated on something in the distance.

Al suddenly felt his fingers of sorts pry the lock on the wooden cage open. As the door swung forward Al felt his heart surge in relief, _freedom and brother here I come. _Hopping out quickly, he tried to discreetly slip across the table but knew he was caught when he heard Riza intake a breath. In panic Alphonse began hopping in all sorts of directions trying to avoiding the woman's attempts and grabbing him.

Suddenly though he felt her hands grab about him, and he feared her squishing him but soon realized those were not her motives.

"Please stop miss! Please!" At this Riza's eyes widened as she looked down at the cricket in disbelief had it just…talked to her? Riza was dumbfounded as she watched the little creature struggle in her hands. I'm losing my damn mind…..

As the matchmaker turned around Al soon found himself sitting in Riza's mouth. _SHE'S GOING TO EAT ME! WAHHHH BROTHER!_ As his panicked thoughts resounded throughout his mind he suddenly felt a force hit him as Riza spit him out and he landed in a glob of saliva in the tea cup, long lines of tears cascading down his face.

Riza didn't know what to do as she watched the matchmaker turn around and reach for the cup, and as she saw the little cricket sitting there crying. In a moment of desperation she reach forward and climbed up on the table carefully prying the tea cup from the woman.

"If you'll just let me see that for a moment-" the woman gwahuffed before beginning a game of tug-o-war on the tea cup and soon found herself wearing the hot liquid.

As Al went flying he found himself in the woman's shirt and felt heat rise in his cheeks, with a sudden new found desperation he began jumping about looking for ANY exit. _Brother this is so not worth the fight, _he thought in embarrassment as kept colliding with thick cloth.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" The matchmaker screeched as she felt something jumping underneath her clothes. Swatting at herself with fierce attacks she slipped over a red pillow and flew backwards landing without grace in the fire pit, the silk layers of her kimono catching on fire, _Oh help me, _Riza thought desperately.

Standing the woman screeched and in a sudden act of instinctive impulse Riza pulled her fan out and began fanning the burning embers at the base of the matchmakers dress, in turn leading the dress to burst into flames and the woman's screams to worsen.

The crowd had all silenced as they listened to the brutal screams of the matchmaker and looked at one another in fear.

"I think it's going well," Grumman murmured with an arched eyebrow, his eyes watching the door closely. It flew open suddenly as the matchmaker came out screaming, "put it out, put it out!"

It appeared as though the woman's ass was on fire, at this Grumman lifted both eyebrows as he watched the woman scream in panic.

Then as faith would have it Riza dumped the pot of tea on the matchmaker, killing the flames but soaking the woman thoroughly as well. A sudden moment of silence descended on the group as Riza politely handed the woman her tea pot before slipping down the stairs. The woman suddenly screamed and threw the pot at the girl, and quickly descended after Riza who had just reach Grumman and Izumi.

"You're as much as a disgrace as your father!" The woman screeched, "You may look like a bride but you are still the brutal and barbaric daughter of your father, you could never bring your family honor by marrying royal blood!"

Riza suddenly felt her walls crumble as she took in the notice of her failure, _I killed it_, she thought her heart stripping away piece by piece.

**_Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed! It didn't end quite like I originally planned but oh well *shrugs* reviews are appreciated!_**


End file.
